


Light and Darkness

by Penitence



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Joker(OOC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night, the Joker meets an extraordinary woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Note: English is not my native language. I apologize for any errors that are certainly present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham

''Let me go, you disgusting bastard!,'' came the energetic voice of a young woman.  
The Joker had blown up the new bank building and had walked through the streets afterwards.  
Now, he watched with amusement the scene, which was going to unfold in the alley in front of him.  
The girl, that had defended herself so vociferously, was tiny compared to the beefy guys.  
And even though she was so petite and had no chance against these men, she met them bravely.  
His interest was piqued.

''You have a pretty big mouth, girlie. But don‘t worry, we like women with a little fire in them, do we not guys?,‘' the leader said.  
He lifted her chin with his finger, examining her. ''You really are a beauty. I think, we will have a lot of fun.''  
And when he ran his thumb over her lips, she bit him with all the strength her small body could muster.

''You will regret that, you little bitch!,‘‘ the man said angry, examining his injured finger. ''Actually, I wanted to be nice. But I think, you prefer it rough,‘‘ he continued.  
The men drew closer. But before any of them could put the threat into action, the Joker decided to interfere on a whim.  
As he approached them, his characteristic crazy laugh rang out.  
''Piss off you freak, we're busy,'' one of the men said.  
They looked around to see, who would dare to disturb their nightly pleasure. And when they saw him, all of them panicked.

''Shit, do you see what I see? Come on, let‘s go! I don‘t have a death wish.‘‘  
And as fast as they had come, they disappeared.

 

Now, in the streetlight, the Joker could examine the woman more closly.  
Altought he didn‘t care about such trivial things, even he couldn‘t deny that she was beautiful. No classical beauty. But something about her caught his interest.  
Maybe it was just the fact, how she reacted to his appearance. Fear, panic or terror, he had seen these reactions many times and they were familiar to him.  
But this, her complete indifference, was entirely new to him. He felt the irrepressible urge to find out, what reactions he might coax out of her. 

So he walked slowly toward her, he pulled his knife from his pocket and slipped it between his fingers. ''Say, beautiful. Do you want to know how I got these scars?,‘‘ he asked with his menacing deep voice and he pointed his knife to his mouth. But even faced with his scars, she remained calm and didn‘t even flinch.

''Maybe later. But before that, could I touch them?,‘‘ she replied politely and held out her delicate hand.  
To say that the Joker was surprised, would have been an understatement.  
For the first time, he didn‘t know how to react. And he did not like it.  
Nevertheless, he decided, as so often, to follow his first impulse. He fulfilled her extraordinary wish. ''Why not,'' he said. 

Based on the sound of his voice, she could guess that he was surprised by her reaction.  
If not, even a little disappointed.

As he stepped closer, so that she could touch him, he saw the reason for her suicidal audacity. 

She was blind.


	2. Touch

He took her small hands in his and let them to his mouth, since she would have touched his chest.   
Her fingers traced the line of his scars cautiously.   
A feeling that he couldn‘t define, flood trough him.  
He looked at her more closely and noticed, that her blindness was barely visible.  
The color of her iris were striking blue, only her pupils were slightly milky. 

‘‘Those must be very old. And they are deep. It must have been pretty painful when you got them. Was it an accident?,‘‘ she asked, her thump sliding down his scar.   
‘‘Something like that,‘‘ he said toughtfully.  
‘‘Didn‘t you wish to tell me, how you got them?,‘‘ she asked, cocking her head.   
Her dark wavy hair fell over her shoulder.And he was appalled to realise that he wanted more of her touch.   
He desired to bury his fingers in her dark curls, to bend down and...

‘‘Maybe, another time,‘‘ he replyed, taking a few steps back.  
She was confused. He could see that. But she wasn‘t persistent.  
‘‘Could you do me a last favor?,‘‘ she asked. He nodded, waiting for her request until he realised that she couldn‘t have seen his consent.   
‘‘Yes‘‘, he replied briefly and succinctly.  
‘‘Could you get my white cane for me. Those bastards took it away. If I search for myself, it would take an eternity.‘‘   
After a quick search, he found it, laying deep in the alley.

‘‘Thank you very much, mysterious stranger. Maybe, we will see each other again and then you could tell me your story,‘‘ she said smiling and took the crane.   
She waved him goodbye, headed for the road and the Joker stood alone and confused in the alley.

 

His heart was beating wildly in his chest. Even now he felt the echo of her touch on his skin. He felt strangely attracted to her.   
He didn‘t know what to make of it.  
Explosions, dinamite, to spread fear and terror in Gotham, that was his profession.   
He‘s had his fair share of women. Even the Joker was just a man. But most of them were prostitutes and he knew, that all of them feared and loathed him in secret.   
Never before, had any women touched his face without being deterred by his scars.  
He ran his fingers over them, lost in thought.

He had to see her again. He wanted to learn more about her, to find out what lay hidden, deep inside of her.   
And he would only kill her after having unraveled her like a puzzle.   
But before that, he would play a little with her. A wide dreadful smile spread on his face.

He would find her again, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor thing...


	3. Wonderland

She knew something was odd, when she walked into her living room.   
Somebody was in her apartment. ‘‘Who is there? I know that you are here,‘‘ she said, her voice sounding braver than she really was.  
‘‘Hello, sweetheart,‘‘ answered a deep voice. She didn‘t had the chance to say another word because the invader pressed her against the wall and his hand over her mouth.   
‘‘Sh sh sh, be quiet otherwise it will become nasty and you do not want that, do you sweetness?,‘‘ the Joke whispered, his knife slid along her cheekbone.  
‘‘If you pomise me that you will behave properly, I will let you go. What do you say?‘‘ She nodded slowly.   
As soon as his hand had left her mouth she said: ‘‘What are you doing here? How did you get in here. And how did you find me at all?‘‘

‘‘Ah ta ta ta ta, these are far too many questions. I am going to get a headache. I have my connections. That‘s the only answer you will get,‘‘ he responded.   
Then he walked around as if he owned the place. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.   
He took a book from the shelf and ran his fingers over the embossed printing. ‘‘Say, how did you knew that I was here?,‘‘ he asked, looking at her curiously.  
But she had turned her face away.   
And the Joker didn‘t like that. Not. one. bit.  
‘‘Come on, look at me. I want to see your face, when I‘m talking to you.‘‘ But she remained stubborn.   
He walked slowly towards her, the book layed abandoned on the ground.   
‘‘I don‘t like to repeat myself. I said: Look. at. me.,‘‘ he snarled. His voice was full of threat. She looked at him eventually and he could see her emotions.   
She wasn‘t afraid of him. No, not at all. She was embarrassed. What a curious thing. He was more than surprised by her reaction.

‘‘Come on, I won‘t laugh. Well, maybe not,‘‘ he said, appeasing her. He winked at her, forgetting that she couldn‘t have seen it. She stood there and searched for words. And before he could lose his patient, she answered. ‘‘I can‘t explain it. But somehow I just feel some things. Maybe my other senses grew in strength. Somehow, it is like an aura, that flows around you.‘‘ A little smile spread on her face, when she continued.   
‘‘Maybe it sounds foolish, but I feel that you are no real threat for me, at least tonight.‘‘

He had listened to her words calmly but he seethed inwardly.  
She was completely right, he wasn‘t here to harm or kill her. He didn‘t liked the fact that she saw right trough him. Usually, he was the one, who saw every little secret hidden deep inside, not the other way around. He didn‘t want to discuss his own predictable behavior so he decided to change the topic.   
‘‘Say, beautiful, what‘s your name?‘‘ She didn‘t want to tell him, it was written all over her face. Nevertheless, she did it reluctantly.   
The Joker chuckled. ‘‘Tell me, little Alice from Wonderland have you found the white rabbit yet?,‘‘ he asked, laughing heartily at his own joke.

‘‘Would you tell me your name too?‘‘  
His laugh died away and after a long, toughtful silence he answered, ‘‘You can call me Jack‘‘   
He sat down on the sofa without her consent and told her to do the same. She knew that he wouldn‘t leave as quickly as she wanted.   
Therefore, she sat down beside him.

The Joker stayed a very long time and he asked her many questions but she didn‘t reply to all of them. To his own surprise, he let her be.  
‘‘Why do you ask all this questions? What do you want from me?,‘‘ she asked, cocking her head just like the very first time he had layed his eyes on her.  
He wanted to devour her completely.

‘‘Ah, that‘s the question, is it not?,‘‘ the Joker said toughtfully and traced her lips with his gloved finger.

And then he kissed her and took her breath away.


	4. Freak

Her reaction was fascinating.  
He hadn‘t known that one person could turn so red. ‘‘Why did you do that?,‘‘ she asked shocked. He looked at her, more than amused. ‘‘What a question. I did it for fun. You'd have to see your face. Have you never been kissed before?,‘‘ the Joker replied and was convulsed with laughter. If it was even possible, the blush in the apples of her cheeks intensified. And he found the whole situation even funnier.

She rose from the sofa but he acted in an instant and seized her wrist in a vice-like grip. ‘‘Didn‘t I told you that I want to see your face,‘‘ he said, his voice devoid of any humor. He tried to reach for her chin but she withdrew from his touch. And that made him really angry. He pressed her against the wall. Then he cupped her chin brutally and turned her face so that he was able to see her emotions again. What he saw, shocked him so much that he let her go. She was crying.

‘‘Why are you so mean? Why did you kiss me for your own amusement? I have feelings, you know, just like anyone else. I was bullied all my life. People turned from me in discomfort because I‘m different. Because I‘m a freak, because I...‘‘ She was choked by tears and he stood frozen. That wasn‘t his intention. For the very first time in his life he felt, to his own horror, how the emotion of guilt, ate its way through his system like a virus. It infected every cell of his body. He saw the consequence of his actions and for a reason that defied his understanding, he couldn‘t bear it. 

‘‘I, I...,‘‘ He fought for words, for composure, for control.  
He took her small hands in his and when he saw her crying face, he was lost.  
‘‘I don‘t need your pity!,‘‘ she cried desperately, trying to shove him away but he seized her wrists and pressed them beside her head against the wall. In one fluid movement he swooped down and captured her mouth with his own, pressing the long, hard line of his body against hers, kissing her until they were both out of breath. Then he kissed her chin, the soft skin behind her ear, her neck and whispered against her skin, ‘‘It‘s not pity and you‘re not a freak, Alice. You are beautiful.‘‘

For a while, there was only silence. 

The Joker buried his face in her hair, savoring the sensation how she felt against him. Until she whispered, ‘‘Please, let me go‘'. Had he gone too far? Relucant, he released his grip to give her some space but he didn‘t came very far because she streched her hands out, searched for his collar and when she found it she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. Time stood still. The Joker felt nothing but her soft lips against his own.

When she released him, he was spechless. ‘‘I really would like to see your face, right now,‘‘ she chuckled, her thump slid gently down his scar.  
A never known feeling of desire settled in his heart. Because he feared that he would lose his control, he left her apartment as fast as he could.

 

The Joker ran trough the dark alleys, his heart beating widly in his chest. It was suffused with a dark, obsessive feeling.  
Even if she and he didn‘t want it. He wouldn‘t be able to let her go, ever again.


	5. Batman

He had learned so much about her, through observation and conversations. He knew her daily routine, her fears and her dreams.   
He knew everything to destroy her, slowly and painfully, but something inside of him, stopped him everytime.

On warm evenings like this, the Joker stood on Alice‘s balcony and looked at her through the window. She owned an old record player, which stood next to her bookshelf. Sometimes, listening to her favorite music she danced through her livingroom. The Joker couldn‘t take his eyes away. Her sight made him forget everything else. It seemed as if she was a delicate mythical creature, that would vanish in the very moment as he dared to touch her.

In the middle of the night, when she was asleep, the Joker entered her apartment and walked as quietly as he could into her bedroom. The moonlight which suffused the darkness, bestowed her with an ethereal beauty. As he stepped closer, he let his gaze wander over her face, pulled his knife from his pocket and slipped it between his fingers. In the moment he stood in front her, he traced the contour of her delicate neck.

Now, it would be so easy to kill her. She was all alone, defensless, before she knew what had happened, it would be already over. But he couldn‘t do it. The thought to see her in agony didn‘t amuse him. But it was so more than that. What had started as a mere amusing game, had become so much more, with everyday that he was in her company. The whole situation was beyond his control. When did she become more than a mere experiment and an enjoyable timekiller? He had no idea. It had just happened, without him doing anything at all.

How much he might fought against it, how much he might loathed it, he couldn‘t bear the thought to never see her again. All this, had never been his intention. The Joker was afraid of nothing. And yet, he was scared of this feelings that she provoked in him. But above all, he feared the day, when she would realize who he really was, and he would lose her, forever.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

‘Well,‘ Alice said, half surprised, half reproachfully, when she walked into her livingroom. ‘‘I already asked myself the question, when you would visit me again.‘‘ She crossed her arms, waiting patiently for Jack‘s response. But instead of his familiar voice, she heard a whole different one. ‘‘Good evening Miss White. Don‘t be afraid. You will not be harmed. I‘m here to warn you, and take you to a different and saver place.‘‘ No other, than Batman answered, who did cast a shadow in the whole room.  
Alice was speechless. She couldn‘t find any words to reply, therefore Batman said, ‘‘Miss White it is possible that you are in great danger. It seems as if the Joker has taken a liking to you. He committed horrible crimes and-‘‘ ‘‘Excuse me, but what are you talking about?‘‘ Alice interrupted, puzzled, ‘‘I know no Joker.‘‘ Her mind was in a haze. In all this time there was only one man that had entered her life. Just one single man. But that was impossible. That couldn‘t be true, but Batmans next words confirmed her gruesome suspicion. ‘‘Miss White, the man, that you know as ‘‘Jack‘‘, is the Joker.‘‘

The blood drained from her cheeks, she felt as if she might faint. Batman stepped closer to give her something to hold on to. Even if it pained him to see the young women in such a condition, he knew that there was no other way. She ought to know the truth. Therefore, he told her everything. Not in detail, but it was enough, that she was trembling from head to toe, when he finished. ‘‘I am sorry,‘‘ he said, ,‘‘I know that this is painful for you, but you deserved the truth.‘‘ And than he let her cry, as long as her tears dried away. Only then, he disappeared with her, into the dark night.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Even now, Alice didn‘t fully understand what was happening to her. In one moment, she was in her comfortable home, until a man, who called himself the Batman took her away to an unknown place. And in the next moment, she stood in a guestroom of a huge estate, which so the Batman had told her, belonged to an old friend. There, she sat now, all alone, thinking, not knowing what to do. She laid awake into the late evening hours and couldn‘t comprehend what she had discovered today.  
Jack, her Jack, was the Joker. The realitity was far too painful, too horrible, to be true. But even worse than that, was the fact, that she had been so foolish to welcome him with open arms and to trust him, blindly.


	6. Robot

''Good morning, Miss White. I have prepared a little breakfast for you'', Alfred, the friendly and attentive butler, greeted her when she walked out of the guest room. Without further ado, he took her hand in his own and guided her through the huge estate. Despite his great age, his hands were gentle and his strong grip had a calming effect on her strained nerves. He directed her through the kitchen, to the large dining table, and only then, as she could smell the tempting scent of the meal, she realized how hungry she really was. A condition that was very understandable, after three days of abstinence. Her stomach rumbled reproachfully. Alfred laughed softly and placed the plate on the table before her. ''Please help yourself, Miss White. Don't be shy,'' he encouraged her and Alice gladly complied his request.

In the meantime he kept her company, they held a light conversation. ''Say, Miss White, how about a little diversion? Master Wayne will throw a little party this evening. I'm certain that he will be very delighted, if you will keep him company tonight.'' Alice put the fork aside, considering his words. If she was honest with herself she felt horrible, preferably she would rather hide under the bed blanket, and hide from the real life and the truth. But that didn't match her real temper. Alice was a brave young woman, who always stood her ground. Besides, Alfred was probably right: a little diversion would definitely do her some good. Therefore, she gratefully accepted the invitation.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Little wouldn't have been the word she would have chosen to describe the gathering of people. The laughter, the voices, the noises, all this confused her senses. Alice was torn between the feeling of delight and nervousness. But there wasn't enough time for musing, because in the very moment Bruce Wayne had had his spectacular entrance. And now he approached her. She didn't see him, but could hear him all the better. He had a pleasant voice, deep yet gentle. The aura that surrounded him was soothing and spoke of a deeply entrenched fortitude. Upon their first encounter Alice had felt safe and protected, as if he was somehow like a silent guardian. ''As I see, you have decided to accept my invitation, Miss White,'' Wayne said and kissed the back of her hand gallantly. ''Would you do me the honor to accept my hand for the next dance?'' Alice was an excellent dancer, her secret passion, no one knew of, except for…. ''It would be my pleasure,'' she answered and let herself be lead to the dance floor.

''How are you feeling, Alice?,'' Bruce asked. Now, since not every pair of eyes were directed at him, he could drop the mask of false gallantry and indifference. ''According to the circumstances I would say I feel alright, Bruce,'' she replied, smiling tiredly. He squeezed her delicate hand to show his compassion and then both of them allowed themselves to be led by the music once more. Alice danced elegantly and Bruce was the perfect partner. Both of their moves were full of harmony. When the music died away eventually he led her back to the edge of the dance floor. ''Wait here, I'm going to fetch you a drink,'' he said and disappeared into the crowd.

Slowly but surely she became nervous. Where was he? Was it possible that he had forgotten her? She tried to cleave a way through the room, but then she was paralyzed with horror. First of all, she heard an ear-shattering gunshot and then his unmistakable voice, that silenced all chatter and froze the blood in her veins. ''Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?'' Questioning the people, he walked around in the room. Alice could hear every single step. He searched, he questioned, but couldn't find what he wanted. None of the quests could answer his question. No one knew the answer. It seemed as if every single one of them would hold their breath. And then, Alice heard that the Joker had started to threaten an older man, who had revolted against him. She pushed her way through the crowd, but before she got the chance to intervene another brave woman took a step towards him.

Alice listened to the conversation and his words. Was this the real reason why he had gotten his scars? Was this story the truth? In this moment Alice realized that this man, this criminal, this Joker was nothing more than a stranger. All the things that he had told her, all the evenings on which they had laughed and talked together…

Everything was a lie.

''Now I see the funny side,'' the Joker said, looking deeply into Rachel Dawe's eyes, ''now…'' He faltered, his threatening words died away. Something had put him off his stride. What happened? There fell a deep silence, that was almost as terrifying as his frightening appearance. He seemed to be petrified, staring at someone, who stood behind Rachel in the crowd. Everyone could see what he was looking at. Except for the person himself. She was entirely unaware.

Just as a remote-controlled robot he pushed Rachel aside and walked towards her. Every step brought him nearer to his new target. But he didn't came very far because Batman crashed the scene. Despite his numerous henchman the Joker was no match for the Batman. The only way to prevail over him was to take the bull by the horns. He searched for a way out and found it in the cute innocent Rachel Dawes. He knew that the eternal knight of Gotham would never deny his help for a damsel in distress.

While Batman was occupied with his faithful servants, the Joker targeted Rachel. Before she could realize what he had planned for her, it was already to late. When Batman had caught his breath again he looked at a scene of total horror. Rachel was in the clutches of the clown, the window was broken and his hand was the only thing that separated her from a fall into death. ''Let her go!,'' Batman said, a few steps apart. ''Very poor choice of words,'' the painted man replied smiling, loosing his grip and abandoned Rachel to her fate.

In the very moment as Batman jumped out of the window, leaving the scared crowd alone with the Joker, a panic broke out. It was an absolute mess. It was just too much. Too many people, too many different noises. Alice became lost. She would have tumbled, if not a pair of strong hands would have caught her. ''You, my little dove, are coming with me,'' the Joker whispered in her ear.

How much she might fought against him, his grip remained unyielding.


	7. Why?

’’Let me go!’’ she snapped at him, and squirmed free of his grip, as soon as the door slammed shut. ’’I don’t like your tone, Alice!’’ the Joker snarled, as he tried to reach for her but she took a few steps backwards, putting distance between them. ’’What did you expect, Jack? No, pardon me, Joker!’’ she spat, her voice was full of contempt, and she continued fearless, ’’Did you thought that I would welcome you with open arms? That everything would be, as it was before?’’

She didn’t have to hear his words because his silence told her everything. ’’You can’t be serious. You have the blood of innocent people on your hands!’’ The thought that he had touched her with those hands, that he had kissed her with those lips, that he had deceived her with his words, made her sick. But worst of all was the fact, that she longed for his touch, anyway. Tears of rage and despair sparkled in her eyes. ’’Just tell me one thing: Why?’’

Why? Why. Why. Why. This question, he had asked himself almost everyday. It floated around in his head, since the first day that he had met her. Why hadn’t he let her dance like a puppet on his strings? Why hadn't his razor-sharp knife slash her life into pieces? Why did his heart beat so wildly, every time he saw her face? Even now, it pounded in his chest, as if it might burst. He knew no answer. There was no logical explanation. There was only one thing, he was certain of. ’’Shh, shh, shh, listen to me, listen,’’ he said, as he stepped closer and caressed her cheek agitated. Alice was so confused. She couldn’t read his feeling at all. It was sheer chaos.

A noise akin to a thunderbolt wrenched them both out of this surreal nightmare. ’’What do I have to do to get a little PEACE!,’’ the Joker shouted furious, as he turned towards the masked intruder. Thousand broken shards of glass glistened in the moonlight, which crunched under the weight of his heavy boots. ’’You have been too carless. It was very foolish of you to come back to her place,’’ Batman said with his low voice. ’’Desperate times call for desperate measures. I think you should know that very well,’’ the Joker replied nonchalantly, while he took a step towards him.

Batman kept his eyes glued to the clown and observed something, that was extremely odd, that he had never seen there before. For the very first time, he saw something akin to fear flash in his dark eyes. But not for himself. The Joker knew no fear. On the contrary, he was fond of misery and chaos. It was his purpose in life. His art. The reason for his existence. No, his concern was directed at Alice. Only her. It seemed as if he tried to shield her with his own body.

Once, the Joker noticed how often Batman’s eyes rested on Alice, he said in an undertone of playfulness, ’’Tell me, did nobody ever taught you some manners? It’s very rude to stare at someone else’s girl.’’ He walked slowly towards him, while he kept talking. ’’Besides, you are far too late for that, because this sweet little bird here is mine. And I am very bad at sharing.’’

The knife that he threw at him, just missed his traget, but it was enough to threw Batman off balance. He dodged it by stepping onto the balcony, having the Joker on his tail. The rain pattered, the thunderbolts which brightened the night sky, bathed them both in dim light. The paint on his scarred face melted away and gave his facial features a bizarre appearance. He drew his gun, as he said in a quite faint snicker, ’’I really wonder what will happen to your precious Gotham, if his only protector won’t be there to help him anymore.’’ The smudged paint on his lips deformed his grin to a blood red smile.

Alice was paralyzed with fear, and listened, with a look of pure horror on her face, to the horrific sight that was unfolding right before her eyes, which she just couldn’t see. The rain deafened every sound, so that she could only guess what was happening out there. And yet, she felt that only in a matter of time, something horrible would happen, as well as she knew that Batman’s aura was familiar to her. In this very moment, she realized who the person was, that was hidden behind the mask. 

She had to safe him, as fast as possible.

And so, she began to move with the purpose to stop the Joker from doing, whatever he intended to do. In this very moment, he pulled the trigger, laughing maniacally, but in the second he realized that the bullet would hit Alice and not the Batman, he rushed forward in blind panic. But it was too late. The bullet hurtled towards his new target, without mercy.

And Alice was the one, who fell into dark depths of the city, not the Dark Knight.


End file.
